Cloud's Childhood
by Zero543
Summary: This is about my favorite character Cloud and how his childhood went and how he knows everyone he did in the movie and the game and how he grows up and how his schooling went and all that
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the story is about 5 or 6 except for adults and parents.

Chapter 1: Cloud's First day of Kindergarten

This is about Cloud, Cloud was a cool man now he was grown up but his childhood still bothers him today. Cloud was in his bed and fell asleep and was dreaming of his first day of kindergarten. He was so excited to go to school and learn so much stuff, when Cloud got to school he sat next to a girl named Tifa. Tifa looks at Cloud and thinks he looks weird should i say this sit is for my friend Aerith? Tifa decided to say hey this is for my friend could you please move somewhere else please. Cloud looked at Tifa and decided he should go sit somewhere else. Cloud decided to sit next to a boy, the boy looks at Cloud and thinks hey we should be friends he looks like a tough kid. Hey my name is Vincent said the boy and Cloud said hi Vincent my name is Cloud. Vincent and Cloud became really good friends that day. Cloud got to know the other students names there was Barret,Sid,Yuffie,Zack, and Sephiroth.

When Cloud came home he told his Parents all about his day at school and they were happy for Cloud. Cloud did his homework had supper and went to bed that night. The next day he went back to school and decided to go talk to Vincent again and see how he was doing. Clouds day went normal for a school kids day at school. When Cloud got home he brought Vincent with him and when they got off the bus there were police at Clouds house apparently Clouds Parents were killed in a house robbery. Cloud was a orphen, Vincent felt bad for Cloud so he told Cloud that he could come live with him. When they got to Vincent's house Cloud learned that Vincent never know who his parents were they were killed in a fire so it was always Vincent and his older brother Jack. Cloud went to Kindergarten they next day.

When Cloud got to school no one told him they were sorry for his parents death even the teacher didn't even try to comfort him. Cloud went through the day without doing much, he didn't pay attention in class and he didn't do the work that was assigned in class. Then the buses came and took Cloud and Vincent home. Cloud went inside and did the homework with help from Vincent and they both had dinner with Bob and went to bed. The next day Cloud was bullied by Sephiroth, Sephiroth was the coolest kid in school and everyone did as he said except for Clouds only friend Vincent. Vincent got sent home early for putting Sephiroth in the Hospital with a broken legs.

Jack had to leave work early to pick Vincent up from the school and take him home. Vincent was mad because he was defending his friend fro being bullied, but Jack was angry with him and Vincent got grounded. Vincent didn't really care though because he had hoped no one else would pick on Cloud now. Cloud got off the bus at Vincents house and went to see how Vince was doing. Cloud told Vincent that he made a new friend the boy called Zack and he made sure no one else bullied me today. Vincent was glad he told Cloud the he now's Zack cause they use to live together before he got a girlfriend the girl called Aerith and he moved in with her. The next day after school Vincent and Zack got together and decided to train Cloud how to fight. They started to teach him how to block and dodge attacks and how to attack people and were all the pressure points are at. Cloud had learned everything they could teach them all they now.

Cloud was half way through the school year and was really bored and started to draw, he was excited for school to end because today was his birthday and Zack was coming with his girlfriend Aerith and Vincent and his older brother were going to be there. Cloud also heard that Zack was going to teach him how to sneak around and not get caught. Zack was teaching Cloud how to sneak around while everyone else was setting up the party. Cloud was having lots of fun but he was sad that his parents were gone and couldn't come. Zack saw this and told Cloud that if there was a way to bring his parents back to life he would do it, and then it was time for the party and they went inside. Today Cloud was turning 6 on the 5th of march. Cloud and everyone that should up played party games and they had dinner. When it was time Jack brought out the cake and Cloud got the biggest slice. All his friends that showed up were having a blast. Then it was time to open presents, Cloud opened his first present from Zack and Aerith and got two new video games one could help you get in shape and the other one could help you learn new fighting moves, Cloud opened his next present from Vincent and Jack and got a new backpack and a virtual pet he could take care of. Cloud was really excited because he always wanted a pet but he couldn't take care of it but a virtual pet was close enough for him. They party ended and everyone went home Cloud and Vincent went to sleep and they both finished the school year.

Cloud wakes up in his bed and was like was i dreaming of my childhood that was strange he thought but he didn't think much of it and went back to sleep.

This is my first time writing a story and i will try to update the second chapter soon and if you see any mistakes let me know ok


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clouds first day of Elementary School

Today was Cloud's First day of being a first grader, Cloud was still friends with Vincent, Zack, and Aerith. Cloud wanted to make some new friends this year, he really wanted to be friends with Tifa, a girl he has developed a crush on and he wanted to be on her good side and get to know her some more. When it was time to get to class Cloud and all his friends were sitting together and class got started. Cloud was 7, Vincent was 7, Aerith was 6 and a ½, Zach was 7 and as for Barret,Tifa,Sephiroth they were all 7 to. Later after they learned math in class it was time for recess and Cloud decided he should go try and make friends with Tifa so he went over to the slides were Tifa was at and Aerith was hanging with her and Cloud said hi to her. Tifa looked over and saw Cloud and thought crap I avoided him all through kindergarten why can't i do the same now.

Tifa decided to be friendly and said hi back to Cloud and they started to talk about how school was going and what there favorite subject is Tifa liked to learn about math and Cloud liked to learn about Science and they just talked about general stuff. When recess was over they all went back inside the school and to their classroom and took their seats. Cloud was mostly bored until they started to talk about life and how there are a bunch of cells in it that makes the creature do what it does. After they finished with that it was time to go home.

When Cloud and Vincent got home they did all their homework and had dinner they both walked up the hill to where Clouds parents were buried. Vincent tried to comfort Cloud by telling him nice things about his parents and that his brother Jack and your parents worked together and they saved Jacks life two times. After a while of talking to Cloud about his parents they decided to go back inside the house and watch some cartoons. Cloud liked to watch Power Rangers and Vincent did to, when Jack came home he told Cloud that after school he can go to sword training and that VIncent could go to learn about guns because I signed you both up and I will pay for the lessons. Cloud and Vincent both jumped up with excitement Cloud always wanted to fight with swords like the power rangers do. Vincent wanted to use a gun like his older brother did but he can't learn to fire them until; he was ten so he would learn everything about guns. After they finished watching cartoons Cloud and Vincent went to bed while Jack stayed up on the phone talking to someone. The next day Vincent asked who Jack was talking to and Jack said no one i was just pretending to talk to someone Vine didn't buy it though. It was saturday so no school and Jack could hang out with them today.

Cloud decided to go over to Tifa's house and see if she wanted to play with him today. Tifa and Cloud played call of duty on xbox 430 and after a while they got bored of playing it. Tifa asked Cloud what was wrong and he told her that his parents were dead and she asked when did they die? Cloud said second day of kindergarten Tifa looks at him and says they called my mom two days ago Cloud it looks like your parents faked their own death. Cloud was kinda happy and angry happy his parents were alive but angry because they left him and why did they fake their own deaths he wondered. Cloud went home then and talked to Vince about what Tifa said to him and Vincent said I don't know that much maybe my brother Jack will though. They waited a while because Jack was in the shower and when Jack got out they started to ask him questions and he said e didn't know any of the answers and that Cloud's parents were dead. Vincent and CLoud went up the hill later that night and digs up the grave to find them both empty meaning Clouds parents are alive somewhere.

Cloud and Vincent run away from the house Cloud with a sword and Vincent with his brothers gun to go find Clouds Parents they also got Zack with a sword and Aerith wit a rod to come help them on there search. Barret and Tifa were going to help find Clouds Parents without Cloud knowing about it. Sephiroth is just following them and had hoped to show them how powerful he is by killing Clouds parents. hen by killing Cloud. Who will find Clouds parents first and will Sephiroth kill them and Cloud? Find out in the next chapter 3: The search part 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Search part 1

Cloud was sleeping when Vincent woke him up and said they needed to get some firewood so Zack and Aerith can cook us breakfast. So Cloud and Vincent were going to get wood and Aerith and Zack were talking about ideas on why Clouds parents left him they think that someone was after them so they left Cloud behind and hoped that Vincent would take him in while they were trying to get away from the people chasing them. Cloud and Vincent showed up with the wood for a fire and they got the fire going and Aerith started to cook while Zack was getting the dishes out so they could eat breakfast. After they finished they continued there searched for Cloud's parents and got on a bus to Nevada we're Tifa and Barret are at right now.

Tifa and Barret just finished eating breakfast and were about to head out when the caught Sephiroth following them and he said he wanted to help them find Cloud's parents but they said no so Sephiroth just stayed at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to come. When Sephiroth decided to go get a snack he saw Cloud and his gang get off the bus and decided to follow them instead and off he was. Sephiroth was trying to stay hidden so Cloud would not see him and Vincent noticed they were being followed and they went into a bathroom to talk to the others about them being followed and the all agreed to try to get whoever was following them of their trail. They stayed in there for awhile trying to come up with a plan to get whoever was following them to leave them alone but they all decided they needed to know who it was first and that was a problem because whoever it was is really good at hiding. Zack said he would follow behind them and try to see who it was while everyone else was going to act like nothing happened and would go get snacks.

Zack stayed in the bathroom while everyone else left and then he saw Sephiroth start to follow them and Zack decided to start following Sephiroth. Sephiroth noticed Zack and decided he would capture him so when he attacks Cloud he won't be able to help so Sephiroth sneaks around and behind Zack and knocks him unconscious took him back to the bus stop and put him in the bus back for California. Sephiroth decided to get back on the trail of Cloud, Aerith, and Vincent before he lost them and off he went. About an hour later Zack woke up on the bus and realized what happened he was guessing Sephiroth wanted Cloud to be dead so he can prove that he is the strongest around he knows he needed help and decided when he got back he would go talk to Sid and Yuffie the only two who didn't leave yet to come help him.

**Hey guys sorry this is a short story but i don't have that much time this week to update** **I think I can put Chapter 4 on tomorrow or the next day but now what will happen will Sephiroth get Cloud will Zack be able to get back to him in time find out next time on Chapter 4 The Search part 2 also i turned the reviews on so you can leave reviews as guest or if you have a profile to and let me know how you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Search part 2

Zack got off the bus and went over to Yuffies house first and noticed that she was outside attacking a dummy with a huge ninja star. Zack told Yuffie all that happened and she said no i don't want to come help unless you can get Barret to come then I will come help you and Zack knows without Yuffie getting Barrett to join them will be a Challenge(for those of you who don't remember Barret and Tifa are already gone) but for now he goes over to Sid's House next. Zack told Sid the story and said sure i'll join you but as for Barrett joining him and Tifa already left 3 days ago to go find Cloud's parents. Zack was angry and decided he have to tell Yuffie that Sephiroth kidnapped Barrett and was wondering if she would come help and once he told her this she said I'll get my stuff ready. In the morning time Zack and his crew get on a bus and go back to Nevada and save Cloud. Zack thought to himself I hope we're not too late.

Back to Tifa and Barret they ran into Cloud and his gang and decided they would go look for Zach but they couldn't find him anywhere. Cloud finds Sephiroth and says what are you doing here and Sephiroth said Zack needs help we don't have much time hurry with much worry in his voice. Cloud followed Sephiroth and soon he got lost and Sephiroth turned and said you fool you may be able to fight but you don't know how to use materia and I will kill you screams Sephiroth! Cloud tried to fight him but Sephiroth was way better and then Sephiroth decided to use his lightning materia on Cloud and Cloud passed out on the ground from the shock. Sephiroth had won the fight. Sephiroth was about to kill Cloud when he heard noises and he went behind a tree and hid. Zack emerges from the trees with Yuffie and Cid and yelled at Cloud to wake up and all that and while he was doing that Sid and Yuffie were looking for Sephiroth and Sephiroth decided to run for it and go after the other group.

When Tifa and Vincent and Barret were looking for Cloud now they saw Sephiroth and he challenged them to a duel and they started to fight. Barrett started to use his gun hand and started shooting at Sephiroth but he was blocking all the bullets with his sword really fast. Tifa went in to punch Sephiroth who was closing in on Barrett and Sephiroth moved at the last second and Tifa ended up punching Barrett right in the mouth. Barrett was knocked unconscious so it was up to Tifa and Vincent to defeat Sephiroth but Vincent was nowhere to be seen so Tifa was on her own. Vincent was up in the trees trying to get a good shot at Sephiroth but could not get one without hurting Tifa to so he decided to go look for Cloud. Tifa was dodging all of Sephiroths blows but he was blocking all of her attacks at the same time. Sephiroth decided it was time to end this and used his fire materia on her and made a fire all around her. Tifa was shocked that Sephiroth had materia on him and she soon realized that she could not escape and Tifa also noticed Sephiroth was trying to kill her not defeat her so she just gave up because she could not even hit Sephiroth let alone defeat him and so Sephiroth stabbed her in her chest and left her for dead. Vincent found Cloud and told the others Tifa was fighting Sephiroth by herself and then out of nowhere Sephiroth says she is dead and that anyone else who stands in his way to kill Cloud and his parents would die to and then he vanished. Cloud was awake at the time and they were all running to where Vincent had left Tifa.

They found Tifa lying on the brunt ground in a pool of blood and they found Barret right next to her crying that he could not protect her. Cloud said that Sephiroth has fire and lighting materia and thats why Tifa gave up. Cloud was really sad though because he never told Tifa he loved her but right then Tifa said Cloud come closer and Cloud came closer and she said I always loved you from the first day I saw you. Cloud said he loved her to and Vincent went to go look for help to try and save Tifa from dieing. Vincent had got an ambulance and Tifa was rushed to the hospital and all they had to do now is wait and see if they can save Tifa's life. After a few days Tifa and everyone else parents came to pick up their children while Tifa's parents were crying their eyes out praying Tifa would be all right. Aerith stayed behind because she was hiding and so was Cloud but everyone else was found and brought home. Later on everyone was grounded and locked up in their rooms while Cloud and Aerith were still in Nevada trying to find some materia to heal Tifa with.

They found the materia and spent all their money on it but Aerith said she could heal Tifa with this and they could bust her out of the hospital. Later that night the break into the hospital and Aerith heals Tifa and Cloud was able to carry Tifa because she was weak but would be just fine so the ran into the woods and was hiding for a few days until Tifa could walk again. Cloud was so happy to see Tifa alive that he ended up kissing her and Tifa didn't mind in fact she kissed him back after he finished kissing her. Aerith saw this and was happy for them but sad that Zack was no longer with them Cloud saw this and said I'll go back to California and get the team back together and he'll be back in a few days and with that Cloud was gone.

This was Chapter 4 guys hope you like the story so far see what happens next when Cloud heads back to California will Sephiroth attack Aerith and Tifa or will he go after Cloud find out next time on Chapter 5: Going to get the team back together. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter but leave a review and follow the story if you want to and feel free to pm me if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting the team back together**

Cloud wakes up on the bus and said to himself I must have slept through the entire bus ride. Cloud gets off at the bus stop and says I need to hurry and get Zack,Vincent,Cid,Yuffie,and Barret back to Nevada. Cloud first goes to Vincent's house only to find out that they are all in school. So Cloud decided to get to the school and bust them out of school. Zack looks out the window and see's Cloud sneaking around outside of the building and leans over to Cid and says Cloud's here we need to let the others now and get out of here asap. Cid agrees and says the best time would be at lunch so tell Cloud some how that we will meet up with him at lunch. Zack says ok and asks the teacher if he can go to the bathroom and the teacher said yes but hurry back. Zack sneaks outside and finds Cloud hiding in the bushes and tells him that we are breaking out at lunch which is in 30 minutes and Cloud says ok I'll wait until then. Zack goes back in the school and waits until lunch time which is 30 minutes away.

When lunch came Vincent had some kids in there class create a distraction for them. Cid was at the office talking to the secretary while Barrett was going to walkout of the door then it would be Cid's turn and then Vincents and etc. When they were all outside they all went back to their houses because there parents were at work. The gang got what they needed and Vincent grabbed some of his brother's materia, then they all got on a bus and headed back for California.

Sephiroth was wandering around in the city and saw some kids his age fighting each other. There names were Kadaj,Loz,and Yazoo. Sephiroth asked if he could join the fight and they said sure you won't be able to beat us any way. So they started to fight and Sephiroth went after Kadaji because Kadaji had a weapon that was a lot like Sephiroth's. Sephiroth used his fire materia and they all said he won. Sephiroth asked them if they wanted to help him go after some people that he was hunting down and they said yes with excitement. So Sephiroth had some more people to help him fight against Cloud and his team. Sephiroth decide to go buy some more materia for Kadaji and his gang. When Sephiroth went to go get materia he told Kadaji,Loz and Yazoo to train some more so when he got back he could start training them on how to use materia. So Sephiroth went to a shop that was in the next town but he had to walk so he could save his money. So here we are on day one of Sephiroth's journey. Sephiroth was walking on a old highway and decided to look for a place to get some food in a hour or two, all he knows is that he needs a all materia,cure,fire,ice,and revive materia which would cost 5,000 gil and he needed to get three of each so the cost came up to 15,000 gil. Sephiroth is walking and tries to figure out how to get 10,000 more gil. Then Sephiroth had the idea to break into houses and steal all the money the had. When he got to town he needed 5,000 more gil and he decided to buy what he could then steal the rests and that's exactly what he did. He bought the materia and at night he went back to the store a few minutes after it closed. He then picked the lock and he went inside. Sephiroth was looking around when he heard the front door open and he looked around for a place to hide fast. He saw a closet and decided to hid there for now and was really quit while getting in the closet. Sephiroth was scared that he was going to get caught and decided to search the closet he was in for money and found that in the closet was a key to the cash register. Sephiroth waited in the closet for about an hour and then the guy went upstairs to look around so Sephiroth open the cash register and take all the money from it which was around 100,000 gil and Sephiroth took of out of the door to go find Kadja and his team.

Sephiroth decided to take a bus back this time so he could get there quicker. When Sephiroth was on the bus he decided to sit in the back of the bus so he could not bring that much attention to him. Sephiroth was about to go to sleep when he noticed that the cops were going to search the bus, Sephiroth panicked and needed a way to get out of here. Sephiroth was looking for a exit and thought why did the cops decided to check all the busses. Right then Kadja and the rest of the team should up and killed the cops before they got on the bus. Sephiroth was thinking thank you guys but never said that to them because he needed to be their Sephiroth trained the guys to move around and not get caught so they could sneak up in Cloud and his group of friends. So the set out to go find them.

**Thanks guys for reading my story and leave a review or pm me if you want to.**

**Dont forget to favorite and follow the story to. Also i want to now if you guys want me to do the next chapter about how the parents are doing or if i should get back to Cloud and his group? Let me know and iĺl do it. I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update but im going to finish this story no matter what so keep checking in for more updates.**


End file.
